The Garden Has Many Flowers
by viridianaln9
Summary: Three, flower's three girl and three boys PPGXRRB


**The Garden Has Different Flowers **

**Note: **This is my first PPG story so please be kind about it. This a story divided into three different sections of each Puff and Rowdy. Their teenagers fifteen, okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

**The Garden Has Different Flowers **

**1: The Camellia, the Sunflower and the Gardenia **

Blossom had never been for one of love, well not since Dexter did she not believe in it anymore. Not even her beauty and smarts would stop her, or it did but she had become rather cold. Her pink room didn't show her feelings being the leader of the power-puffs was never easy.

"Blossom, come down to breakfast." the Professor yelled for her. Her red hair was held in a small red bow. Her jean skirt and pink blouse didn't show much bit it said much. Getting her books she went downstairs.

"Hey, Blossom." Bubbles her little sister told her. Blossom smiled her way. She got to the table and saw Buttercup was already getting the pancakes. Getting her plate she ate carefully.

"Alright, girls your schedule for today is busy." the Professor told them. "Bubble you have cheerleading practice, Buttercup you have soccer and Blossom you have newspaper and science club." Blossom nodded at that. When they finished their breakfast, the girls left to school.

Arriving to school, Blossom left straight to her locker, she knew if she wasn't careful she would meet someone she didn't want to see today. Opening her locker she saw something there, inside was a Pink Camellia, she was surprised. Next to it was a note and it read: 'Longing for you'

"What in the world?" she asked no one.

"Hey sexy lady." Blossom groaned.

"What do you want Brick?" she asked and turn to see him. The rowdy ruff boys were here and were not evil anymore, bad in a normal teenager way. Yeah, but the girls didn't have to worry about them as villains, they even came to help them, when they were bored enough. Brick had changed as she did, his body was built enough, he wore the red cap, like she the red bow and he wore black jeans and a red shirt.

"Nothing, I just came to see you like always." Brick said smirking. Blossom didn't smile, she hated the fact that Brick would come to see her. Mainly because he would always try to flirt, especially after she broke up with Dexter.

"I'm not in the mood." she told him. Brick smile to see that Blossom held the flower so close to her. Mainly because it was him that had send her that thing. It had taken him a lot of money and a lot of blackmailing Mojo-Jojo to give him the money for it.

He liked Blossom and was going to get her. That's the reason; he bugged her and went at her in class. He knew Blossom, wouldn't be easy like the girls he could get in this school. No he wanted her, the girl he couldn't get.

"So, who sent you the flower?" he asked. Blossom looked down at it and smiled.

"I don't know." she admit it. Knowing, who she was talking to? "Not that is any of your business." she told him. Brick growled a bit but let it go. The bell rang and they went to class. They shared almost every single class together except for a few. Blossom ignored Brick all the time unless they had some project to do together.

At the moment she wore the flower on her left side, she like it and was going to show it off.

When lunch came Brick went to see his brothers and they were planning as well to tame their flowers. It was a theme they were having. "So, Brick did you get the Miss Bossy?" Butch asked. Brick sent him a glare.

"No, but I will, when I plan to and when I want something." he let it go for dramatic effect. "I get it." he said. The boys saw the girls on the other side sitting together. Something all six of them got, even if they had a bunch of friends, they sat together and with their perspective teams.

On the other side of the playground the PPG were eating their lunch quietly, well not really Bubble's had her admirer's there. "Come on, Bubble's lets go to the movies.' on of the boys said. Bubbles blushed. She didn't want to go.

"No, thank you." she said and turned to her sisters. The boys continued to be their until.

"Would you guys go away and let us eat." Buttercup snapped their way. The boys left and Bubbles smiled.

"Thank-you, Buttercup." she said.

"Anytime." Buttercup replied.

"Girl's did you see anyone near my locker?" Blossom asked al of a sudden.

"No." the other two replied.

"The flower is pretty though." Bubbles said. She wished someone would give her a flower mostly she looked to the other side of the playground to look at Boomer. He smirks her way and she blushed. Her sister's didn't notice.

Boomer looked at his brother's and got a smile on his face they hadn't noticed. They were slow and he was called stupid. He disappeared once he saw that Bubbles had gone away. They met in the same place behind the stairs of the gym. It was something normal for them to do.

"Hey, Bubble's." he said. He got closed and kissed her.

"Boomer." she blushed. They had been together for a few months already and he put the flower in her hair. The same one as always. A Gardenia someone had told them that it meant secret love and it fitted them so well.

"When are we going to tell them, I can't have guys bother me anymore?" Bubble's told him. Boomer didn't smiled he didn't like that either.

"When ever you want?" he told her. Bubble's smiled.

"I think I'll wait when Brick gets Blossom." Bubbles said. Boomer chuckle and grabbed her shoulders.

"He will."

"He sent her that Camellia?" Bubble's asked him.

"Yeah, I don't think Blossom got it." Boomer told her.

"Why doesn't he just tell her?" she asked. Boomer shrugged he honestly had no idea on that one.

"I don't know but I think Brick has it easier than Butch." Boomer said. They both burst out laughing. When the bell rang they kissed and left to their classes separately.

On the other side Butch was waiting for Buttercup, he knew she wasn't going to be easy and at the moment they were going to have gym. He knew they were very competitive. He had the flower in his locker and hoped it didn't die.

"Hey, Butch." she said and socked him lightly. He was about to respond, when Mitch came his way.

"Hey, Buttercup." he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Mitch told her. Buttercup was surprised by that and wanted to say no but she couldn't come up with anything. Than an arm came around her waist.

"She's going to be busy." Butch snapped. Mitch ran away from him.

"Thanks, Butch." She told him. She had a crush on him and was happy she did this. They went to play soccer like always they were the best forwards and ended up winning. Their teams were happy about that. Butch kept thinking about it and about it. After he came to get change he grabbed the sunflower from his locker happy that it didn't die. He left it resting in his chair after forgetting his backpack.

Mitch walk and saw that Butch had left the flower, he was mad that he didn't let him get close to Buttercup. So he grabbed the flower and the note attached to it, knowing very well that it was meant for some girl. When he found Buttercup, he called to her. Buttercup came to him and he gave her the sunflower. "Here, Butch send it to you." Mitch said and hoped to get Buttercup mad and get her to start chasing Butch. Instead her face lightens up. Butch appeared and looked for the flower until he saw Buttercup with it.

He walked toward her and looked for a reaction. She just wouldn't stop smiling and she didn't do that. "Buttercup, you okay?' he asked.

"Do you mean this?" she asked. He was about to make a smart retort but thought against it.

"Yes." he said and grabbed the back of his neck. "So, what if I did?" he asked. Buttercup went and kissed him full on the lips. They stayed locked like that for a few minutes. Butch was happy and was kissing her with all the passion in the world.

"This flower better mean were together." Buttercup told him.

"Of course babe." Butch replied. Laughing they left the school grounds since this was their last class.

On the other side, Brick wasn't having much luck. He had been sending her hints that _'he' _sent her the camellia but she would just ignore it. When he saw Butch and Buttercup leave he felt happy but bad at the same time. _"Well at-least Boomer isn't having that much luck." _he thought. His hopes went to the ground, when he saw Bubbles and Boomer kissing in the hallway. Bubbles kind of felt his gaze and waved his way. He waved back and walked toward Blossom-again- he had been doing that trying to be nice. Well he was tired of it, he really was. He stomped hi way to her locker, he stood behind her and turned her around.

"What the…." the remark was lost when he kissed her full on the lips and had her pressed between him and the locker. Blossom kissed him back. When they stopped, Blossom looked at him.

"What was that for?" she asked. Brick shrugged.

"I got tired you didn't get the hints." he pointed to the flower in her hair. "So I just decided to show you." he told her and they kissed again.

Note: I hope you guys like it. If they sound OOC is because I haven't seen the PPG in a long time. So sorry if it bother's you.


End file.
